


caboose comes out as a tumblr kinnie

by epicwins



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicwins/pseuds/epicwins
Summary: i dont care anymore dont read th9s





	caboose comes out as a tumblr kinnie

**Author's Note:**

> i cant even take this anymore please end my life please please pelaae llease imchahwking follow ny tumblt epicwins

caboose walked into the base ...........today was the day. he was coming out to his best friend church. h e was, you see.. not gay or autistic, no. caboose was neurotypical and straight. he got laid every single day you imbecile.  He was going to come out to church........ as a kinnie. he had been kinning on tumblr since he was born from the womb 5 years earlier (yes caboose is 5 you freaking numbskull) and had kinned numerous characters. he  kinned outside of his race because he was white and white people have no rights  .. ........So he had decidrd that he liked church so much, he wanted to share this with him, and maybe even get a kinmate or date our of the deal. he floated into the  ?? room in the base not his room though sorry churchs room and he knocked on the  door (it was a metal door because church didnt want anyone coming inside ever ). church screamed so loud"CABOOSE YOU RETARDED PIECE OF (CENSORED)(CENSORED)(CENSORED) GET THE (CENSORED)IN HERE NOW IT BETTER BE GOOD" so cabooss cried a little bit snd he walked in h. phased through tbr door. "um hello church i  have to talk with you about something important" church looked up from where he was drinking his glass of ole tuckers special milk and raised his eyebrow at the retarded infant of a man. "What doyou want. say ir now before i eat your toes " he sounded like a 40 year old smoker. caboose   twiddled his thumbs and puled out his phpne from his pocket " listrn chrch i have to come out ti you this is very important please dont hate me but im .g........Im a kinnie church" he showed the man his phone screen and it was his tumbler blog(on mobile of course.).. Church gasped "cabolse.........you retard..... i follow you" Ahe pulled out his laptop abd there was his tumblr..... oh no. caboose dropped his phpne. "chufch.... youre....  a-a double of my kin..." churchs face went pale  and his eyes fell out of his skullJust kidding his eyws are okay. "Please caboose.. please spare me. im so sorry i swear tl god ill drop the kin" caboose only sighed, shaking his retarded little head and his kidney bean sized brain shook. "No, Church," he spoke, his eyes glowing red as he pulled a handgun from his back pocket, "I am afraid that doubles.... Go into the grinder." And Leonard Church never again saw the light of day. THE END


End file.
